


What Are You Doing For the Rest Of My Life?

by angelskuuipo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Early Work, F/M, Fluff and Smut, GFY, One of My Favorites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes epiphanies come from the smallest things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are You Doing For the Rest Of My Life?

**Author's Note:**

> Hot damn! I wrote smut! Actual smut! And okay, yes, plot snuck in there too, but there’s sex and it’s good! This may seem like a strange thing to get so excited over, but it has been _years_ since I’ve actually written naughty fun times. I’m ridiculously happy that I apparently still can. Title taken from [_What A Beautiful Day_](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z5qQfGv6p-I) by Chris Cagle. Unbetaed, cos I’m impatient to get this out there. I have read it over a couple of times, but if there’s anything truly horrifically wrong, please point it out to me and I will fix it.
> 
> The soundtrack to this little piece was inspired by my husband’s current playlist. It reads like the best of the 60s-90s with a strong emphasis on the classic rock and singer/songwriters of the 70s. And there is absolutely nothing wrong with that, because Styx, Squier, Bad Company, Fleetwood Mac, and Foreigner totally rock. ::nods::
> 
> Originally posted 3-15-12.

~**~*~*~*~**~

As far as epic moments go, this one was seriously lacking in actual epicness.

But still, as Gray watched his girlfriend without her knowing he was there, he was hit by the blinding knowledge that he was completely head over heels in love with her. Not the he didn’t already know he loved her, but this was _more_.

Ani had her long, curly dark hair pulled up in a sloppy ponytail and there were paint specks flecked in places. She was wearing a faded green t-shirt that had the neck ripped out so that it kept slipping off one shoulder and a pair of pale blue boxers that were so old and threadbare, they were almost see-through. She was barefoot and there was a streak of yellow paint on her left calf. Her head was bobbing along to Styx’s _Renegade_ as she ran the paint roller up the wall.

She looked like a disaster, but to him she was the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. He rubbed a finger over the little box in his trouser pocket and knew it was time.

Ani turned to add more paint to the roller and jumped a little when she saw him, flinging paint as the hand holding the roller flailed which he just managed to avoid getting on his suit. “Christ, Gray! Give me a heart attack, why don’t you.”

Gray smiled. “Sorry, babe. I was just enjoying the show.”

She twisted her face up, sticking her tongue out at him, and he took a step forward before he caught himself. He wanted nothing more than to wrap her in his arms and have his wicked way with her, but she was covered in paint and he was wearing a thousand dollar suit. He needed to change.

See? Occasionally he did exhibit some common sense, despite what many of his friends might say.

“Gimme a minute and I’ll help you,” he said instead.

Ani shrugged. “If you want. I’m almost done.”

“I’ll be right back,” he said firmly.

Gray made it to the bedroom and changed clothes in record time, not even bothering with a shirt. He paused long enough to snag a couple of condoms and take out the little black box from his trousers and stuck them in the pocket of his shorts before he rejoined Ani in their almost-painted living room. _Renegade_ had segued into Billy Squier’s _My Kind Of Lover_ , which he found ridiculously appropriate. He waited until she turned to fill the roller up again then stepped up close behind her and wrapped his arms around her like he’d wanted to do since he walked in.

“God, you’re sexy,” he murmured into her hair.

She snorted as she let go of the roller. “Yeah, I’m hotness incarnate right now.”

“Mmm. I’m totally warm for your form,” he replied with a small thrust of his hips. Ani giggled.

Gray turned her around and picked her up. Ani’s legs automatically curled around his waist and she smiled at him bemusedly as he ran his hands over her ass to anchor her closer to him. He leaned in and kissed her, reveling in how she practically melted against him. She made a throaty little purr as they parted and slowly opened her eyes. “Hi,” she breathed.

His mouth quirked up at the corner. “Hi.” Gray looked around for a moment. All the furniture had been pulled away from the walls and covered in drop cloths. Perfect. He took two steps to the left and tilted Ani down onto the covered couch. She shrieked a little then oofed as he followed her down. As her ankles were still locked at the small of his back, Gray was perfectly happy with how they’d ended up.

The neck of Ani’s shirt had dipped dangerously low and he couldn’t resist kissing the exposed swell of her left breast. She moaned even as she sank her hands into his hair and pulled his head away. There was a little smile playing on her lips and she said, “I was kind of in the middle of something.”

Gray shrugged. “I know. I had something else in mind.”

The music gods were apparently on his side when Bad Company’s _Feel Like Makin’ Love_ started in the background.

She snorted and lifted her hips, rubbing against him in _just_ the right way. “I can tell.”

He thrust against her and her breath hitched. Ani pursed her lips for a moment and tilted her head back. Gray took advantage and leaned down to kiss her throat. “I guess the paint can wait a bit,” she panted out.

“Mmmhmm,” he hummed into her skin as he slipped his fingers into the waistband of those disreputable boxers and started to ease them off her hips. Ani accommodated him by uncrossing her ankles and lifting her hips. She ran her hands over his shoulders, occasionally reaching up to lay kisses on his bare chest, as he shucked off his own shorts and rolled on a condom.

Gray stripped her of her shirt and laid her out on the cushions then leaned back on his heels and just _looked_ at her. When Ani started to squirm a little, he whispered, “So very sexy.”

She smiled a little, a soft blush darkening her cheeks and spreading down her throat, her nipples tightening into peaks. “Gray,” she started, but trailed off like she didn’t know what to say to that.

Gray settled himself into the cradle of her spread thighs, blanketing her body with his. He cupped her face and kissed her; long, slow, drugging kisses that left them both panting with need. He could feel Ani’s hips trying to lift up, trying to get him where she wanted him, and they both groaned when he finally slid inside her.

He paused when he was fully seated, just savouring the heat and tightness of her enveloping him. “God, I love you, Ani,” he breathed into her shoulder.

In response, Ani curled a leg around his hip, shifting him inside her as she gasped out, “I love you, too, Gray.”

He rolled his hips, unable to stay still any longer, and words fell away into gasps and moans. He kissed her, wet and dirty, and she matched him action for action; nails digging into his back as one of his hands clamped down onto her hip hard enough to leave finger-shaped bruises and his other cradled her shoulders. When he knelt up, never breaking their connection, he brought her up with him as he sat back on his heels, she screamed- low and hoarse, as he moved even deeper inside her. He took advantage of their new position to worship at her breasts as she rode him hard, her thighs clenching and unclenching around his hips in a rhythm that was fraying what little control he had left.

Ani’s moans were getting higher in pitch and Gray knew she was close. He lifted his head from her breast and caught her mouth in a filthy kiss that she returned with interest. Her fingers clenched hard in his hair as he snaked one hand between them and caught her clit between his thumb and forefinger. Ani threw her head back and moaned, “Fuck _yes_!” harsh and guttural, as her release rolled through her.

Gray toppled her back down onto the couch and it only took a few more thrusts for him to follow her over the edge. He made a more inarticulate sound, but it meant pretty much the same thing. He had just enough presence of mind to turn them so Ani’s back was to the back of the couch before he collapsed bonelessly next to her. It was a tight fit, but it worked, so it was good for now. Ani’s leg was draped over his hip and he reluctantly slipped from her body as he started to soften. He needed to get rid of the condom, but for the moment he was content just to hold her. He kissed her gently and brushed a few stray strands of hair from her face.

She smiled and blinked slowly. “I should paint more often if this is what it does to you,” she said impishly.

He smacked her lightly on the ass. “Brat,” he muttered fondly. He sighed, knowing he needed to move, and kissed her again. “Stay right there. I’ll be right back.”

Ani lifted one eyebrow, but just leaned over to snag her shirt and put it back on when he got up. He looked over his shoulder to see her stretch like a cat as she watched his naked ass walk down the hall and smile a little to herself.

Gray took care of things quickly and made his way back to the love of his life. He detoured into the kitchen to pick up a bottle of root beer for them to share then returned to the living room. He noticed that she’d put her boxers back on, but otherwise Ani was pretty much just as he’d left her. Her eyes were closed and she was softly singing along with… _Songbird_? Really? Gray looked up at the ceiling, wondering briefly if there actually were higher beings looking down on them. On the one hand, he appreciated the encouragement. On the other, it was a little creepy.

He shook his head and scooped his shorts off the floor, putting them on and palming the little black box before he sat down at Ani’s hip. He set the bottle on the floor and waited for her to open her eyes. She did with a lazy smile and bent her leg to poke him in the side with her toes. He twitched away, but smiled back at her.

When he didn’t say anything, she tilted her head and asked, “What’s up?”

Gray took a deep breath and licked his lips, his eyes dropping to what was cupped in his hand, unaccountably nervous now.

“Gray?”

He blew the breath out and nodded once to himself. Then he looked into her hazel eyes and flipped the lid on the box open. “I love you, Anastasia DeSalvo. Will you marry me?” He held up the box with the engagement ring he’d been carrying for the last month and waited.

Ani’s mouth had twisted at the use of her full name, but it dropped open in shock when the rest of his words sunk in. She blinked rapidly then scrambled into a sitting position, still staring at the ring. “Oh,” she breathed.

Gray raised his eyebrows. “Is that a good ‘oh’ or a bad ‘oh’?”

She blinked again then dragged her eyes up to meet his. A slow smile curled her lips. “A good ‘oh’. I love you, too, Graham Turner. Yes, I’ll marry you.”

He let out a breath he hadn’t even realized he was holding and took the ring out of the box, privately surprised at just how steady his hands were. He slipped the ring on her left ring finger and felt such a surge of possessiveness, pride, and love that it took his breath away. And he would deny waxing so poetic, even if it was only in his own mind to his dying day, but for now he just went with it. Ani was going to be his. That’s all that really mattered.

“You know your timing is kinda shit that you did this when I look like a train wreck, right,” Ani said offhandedly as she stared at the ring on her hand. He didn’t miss the smile on her face though.

Gray grinned and shrugged. The fact that neither of them really went for grand gestures was one of the things he loved most about what they had. “Considering we met because I accidentally spilled an iced mocha all over you, I think it’s kind of appropriate.”

Ani giggled and launched herself at him. He caught her and leaned into the corner of the couch. The kiss she gave him was one of the sweetest they’d ever shared. When they drew apart she brushed her nose against his and murmured, “I still need to finish painting.”

Gray looked over at the unfinished wall and finally realized just how close she’d been to being done. He really had had other, more important, things on his mind. “I’ll order pizza then help you finish up.”

“Sounds good. Love you,” she said as she pecked him on the mouth again before bouncing up and heading over to see if the paint roller and tray could be salvaged for the last little bit she had to do. And if her gaze kept drifting to her left hand and a little squeak escaped now and then, well, he wasn’t going to say anything about it. He was pretty sure nothing was going to wipe the smile off his face anytime soon either.

Foreigner’s _Hot Blooded_ was on now and Gray shook his head as he stood up. He was so looking forward to fifty or more years of this.

So looking forward to it.

-30-

**Author's Note:**

> So the actors in my head portraying Gray and Ani are Jeremy Renner and Kat Dennings...


End file.
